The present invention is based on a solenoid valve, in particular a tank-vent valve for tank ventilation in motor vehicles according to the definition of the species in Claim 1, having at least one valve orifice, which forms a sealing seat, and a valve member, which cooperates with it to release and close the sealing seat, the valve member being stressed by at least one spring element and actuated by an electromagnet.
Such a solenoid valve is known from DE 199 01 090 A1, where it is used as a tank-vent valve for the metered admixing into an intake manifold, or directly into a cylinder of the internal combustion engine, of fuel volatized from the fuel tank of an internal combustion engine.